Natures Law and Loves way that fixing it
by Amandawhitlock16
Summary: Bambi Potter and her godson Teddy live in Sleep Hollow when one Ichabod Crane comes into her life as if by chance but what if Magic and Mother Nature was doing right by Bambi for once by trying to fix what never should have been? Fem Harry/ Ichabod
1. Chapter 1

Nature's law and how love fixed it all

Chapter one: The Beginning

The ground shook and shuddered, and the land split in two and a wooden door was revealed leading down into under the door you see bottles of snakes and rats and other animals shattered and the contents spilled out and over at the same time that a hand and face gasping for breath for the first time in over 200 years.

In the town of sleepy hollow little more than a mile away in a Manor in the woods a 4'5 woman of 17 years was fast asleep or at least she was until the insistent sound of Ac/Dc kept blaring out of her cell phone speakers. Glaring at the name that flashed across the screen.

"What could you want at this ungodly hour?" She asked Sheriff Corbett in her raspy voice trying to sound as stern and irritated as possible.

He chuckled. "I don't see how 10'0 clock in the morning is an ungodly hour."

"Yes well you were in the army and I saved the whole of the world so therefore I have a right to sleep as long as I want to." She retorted, finding it hard to stay irritated.

"But you have a child and if I remember correctly he is a lovely little 2 month old. Speaking of which how are you holding up with that?" Sherriff Corbett asked kindly.

"I'm ok it's hard with everything that's going on and knowing that Mrs. Tonks not accepting Teddy, logically I know it's because she's grieving and angry at everything right now but it's still hard when I have to tell him why I am the only person he knows and he is being very clingy with me and I can barely put him down without starting to cry and that is why I think being woken up at 10 in the morning since I didn't get to bed till 6 this morning when he finally went down at pure exhaustion." She said, sitting up and running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry but I really need you to come in and verify something that that a prep told us that supposedly explained as to why he was wondering around at 0500 this morning.

"Who was the detective who picked him up?" She asked.

Detective Morales picked up at one Ichabod Crane at 0700 this morning." Corbett said.

"Fine but you better have coffee there when I get to the office." She said, sighing softly. "And I'm gonna have to bring in Teddy with me." She sighed again not looking forward to having to wake Teddy already.

"That's fine you know that, there is no short of hands that will want to help and hold him." Corbett chuckled.

"Fine, you softy, but I will not be left alone with Morales, he won't stop looking at my ass and boobs and always makes Teddy cry." She said as she got up and walked over to her closet. Turning on the light she went over to the sundresses and picked out her green one with white flowers on them. Along with her white ballet flats.

"Ok I'm going to get dressed and get Teddy ready I should be there in 20 minutes give or take." She said.

"Sounds good I'll let Mr. Crane know." Corbett said.

Bambi Potter hung up her phone and set it on the side table next to the bed.

"Dobby!" Bambi called out.

"Yes, Missus Bamby what can I do for you?" Dobby said pulling out the wrinkles in his Potter shirt.

"Can you keep an eye on Teddy while I take a shower and ask winky if she can get the bottle ready?"

"Yes, Missus." Dobby said before popping out. She walked into the shower and turned it on before using her favorite peach shampoo and conditioner combo.

After she was done she got out and put on her dress and shoes, before going over to the nursery next door. Looking in on Teddy she saw that he was awake and watching his mobile turn around and around, upon seeing her he broke out into a wide grin and his little legs and got going as his hands made little grabby motions of him wanting to be picked up. Walking closer to the crib she looked down at him only for him to have his hair turn black and his eyes an amber/green. Smiling she picked him up and walked out the door and down the stairs and into the kitchen where winky was mixing up his bottle.

"Morning Missus Bamby and young master Teddy." Winky said smiling and holding out her arms for teddy so that Bambi could get everything that was needed. Going back upstairs she grabbed him some clothes and the onefer, and diapers, wipes and the diaper bag. Going back down stairs she put everything on the table and then sorted it into the diaper bag before going to the fridge and grabbing a couple of bottles and putting them in the side pockets.

"Here is the young master, Missus, he is cleaned and changed and out of his nightclothes." Winky said handing Teddy to her.

"Thank you Winky, I should be home for dinner I'll probably have lunch with Corbett and do a little shopping." Bambi said to winky.

"Yes, Missus, I'll have dinner done then by 5 or 6 tonight, so that the little master can be put down at 6:30."

"That sounds good Winky thank you. I'll see you later." Bambi said as she walked out the door.

Sighing and closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her skin, before walking over to the car putting the diaper bag on the floor and Teddy in his car seat, she got into the car.

As she drove the familiar route she thought back over the past 2 months. It hasn't been very good, she lost Remus and Tonks, her last living relatives that actually gave a damn about her and she lost her friends as well. Remus was taken down by the man who turned him into the wolf that he was taking Greyback down with him. Tonks fell when Bellatrix got to her and told her of her husband's demise, not wanting to live without him she embraced the killing curse head on with no care. Bambi finally killed Voldemort only to find out that her friends were only her friends because Dumbledore told them to and was paying them to be her friends. She helped build the bank back up after all the damaged she did and then made sure that they had been paid was back in her vaults before shutting it down to anyone but herself, looking at the properties that she had she found out she owned all the land from New York all the way down the coast and into Kentucky. With a Manor in every City except for the small town of Sleepy Hollow. They had the Manor there and she packed up all her things and went to tell Andromeda what she was doing only to find Teddy in his crib crying like there was no tomorrow and Andromeda bent over the bottle getting increasingly agitated by his crying before she saw Bambi.

"Get him out of here! I don't want him! I never wanted him! I just want to be left the hell alone!" she screamed at Bambi over the cries of Teddy. And that is exactly what Bambi did she had everything packed and Teddy ready to go all in 5 seconds before shrinking everything into her pockets and apperating to the Sleepy Potter Manor, she made a life for herself and Teddy. She chuckled to herself as she remembered the shock of finding out that one Sheriff Augustus Corbett knew what she was and what she could do and asked for her to consult on cases that don't make sense and show signs of Magic.

Pulling into a parking spot she got out of the car and open the trunk and got the stroller out and opened it up before walking and over to the back door and opening it up and grabbing the diaper bag and put it at the bottom before unbuckling Teddy before buckling him back into the Stroller and locked up the car. Walking into the precinct and going to Corbett's office she knocked before opening up his door and backing in and getting Teddy situated before sitting down and looking at the man who had become something akin to a her father.

"What you got for me boss man?" Bambi asked with a smile.

He chuckled. "What do you know about time travel?" He asked getting down to business.

"Not much, it's been banned for a long time longer than even the founders and there over a thousand years old." She asked, surprised.

"Is there any rituals or spells that could be done to make a person stay in a suspended state not aging or anything?" he pressed.

"Well one comes to mind but again it's been banned since the 1800's when some dumbass found a bright-breasted Wyvern in the Amazon Jungle. I mean Charlie is having a blast with it because he loves dragons but that creature is extremely dangerous. Why are you so curious?" Bambi asked.

"Because the man that was found claims he's from the late 1700's and was under General George Washington before he died in 1781 on the Hudson river." Corbett said rubbing his hand over his face.

"That makes sense; the ritual I was thinking of is a combination of a ritual and spell," Bambi said thinking. "Can you take me to him?" She asked, leaning over and unbuckling Teddy and settling him on her hip.

"Yup right this way." Corbett got up and opened the door before showing her the way down to where they house the prisoners.

Going down and around the corner she came upon a tall man about 6'2 sitting slouched over on the hard wooden bench looking as if he had just been told that everything he knew was a lie.

"Mr. Crane I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Bambi Potter, she is here to verify what you told us was true." Corbett said lightly.

Crane looked up and over at her his eyes widen. "Does your father know you dress like that?" He asked shocked at her dress. Looking down at it and then back at him accessing him with her eyes.

"I'd say he's telling the truth he is from the 1700's though I would probably do better if I could see where he came from but I am pretty sure that he is telling the truth. And as to answer your question no he does not because he is dead and has been for about 16 years, and Mr. Crane into Welcome to the twenty first Century where we can wear clothes like this even pants if we so choose and trust me when I say this is modest." Bambi said looking at him before smiling. Looking over at Corbett and holding his hand out for the keys.

"How are you so sure he is telling the truth?" Corbett asked, handing her the keys, and taking Teddy

Walking over to the cell door and opening it before flipping through the keys before unlocking his cuffs and pulling him up from the bench he walked with her at her insistence.

She went over to Corbett and held out his arm. "See this stitching here? And all along his seam? It's all hand done grant you this could be done by a reenacter but I highly doubt it because the thread and the seam are too fine it has to be hand done and in the late 17th century during the war men had to do their own patch work to keep their clothes up and being wearable. And I have to say I am jealous of your stitch work Mr. Crane, your slipknot's is impeccable." She said looking at the seam on the arm.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter and you are correct in your assessment of my clothes I did do them, but how do you know?" He asked tilting his head. She looked at him and had a flash back of the sizzling of flash and having to redo her clothes and trying to keep Ron alive from the shock of being lightly burned because he was pussy.

"Because I have been through the same Mister Crane and do call me Bambi I don't do the Miss. Thing very well." She said shaking her head at the stray thoughts of a past life that she no longer belonged to.

"Your husband must think otherwise. And please call me Ichabod." He said.

"Nope my husband doesn't care seeing as I don't have one. Do you know where you came from before you Morales picked you up?" Bambi asked stepping away from him, his eyes were looking at her as if he was looking inside her and it was making her uncomfortable."

"Yes of course. Shall I show you so that you can see it?" He asked.

She nodded and walking over to Corbett and picking up Teddy before turning and walking up the stairs.

**So I did not like the way that Sleepy Hollow ended so I decided to change it up a bit and do a weird sort of pairing. I have watched and re-watched the sleepy hollow episodes and I have to say that I could see things turning out to be a lot different if it had just a little bit of magic so I decided to do this one let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hello World . . . again?**

**Ichabod's POV**

I remember a lot of things comes with the joys of an eidetic memory. Funny how when I woke up all I remember is the last moments of my life 200 years ago. I remember Hearing my beautiful wife Katrina saying something like I'm sorry and another man saying that saying that we have to hurry. And that is essentially it! How can I have this black hole and can it really be 200 years in the future? What has been going on? Hearing footsteps I quickly stop my pacing and sit down on the bench and make it look like I've fallen asleep.

"Mr. Crane, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Bambi Potter, she is here to verify if what you has said is true." The sheriff said quietly.

Looking up I see a young girl and a child on her hip. Scratch that I see a gorgeous woman and beautiful child on her hip in an appallingly short dress. The young woman was short at 4 feet 5 inches, but the dress hugged her body and showed just how curvy she was, with hair as black as night and eyes an eerie green but amazing set of emerald green.

The child looked exactly like her was clinging onto her for dear life but looking at me with a curious gleam.

"Mrs. Bambi does your father know that you that you wear dresses like that?" Oh holy shit can someone say open mouth insert foot? God why did I have to say that?

I noticed that she had a calculated gleam in her eyes. She turned back to the good Sheriff.

"I'd say that he's telling the truth, he's from the 1700, though I can probably tell you better if I saw the site where he came from, but I'm pretty sure that he is telling the truth." She turned back to me and smiled a beautifuic smile at me. "And to answer your question Mr. Crane, no my father doesn't know he has been dead for about 16 years, and this is the twenty-first century where women and even men wear whatever they want and believe me when I say this is modest."

"How can you say he's telling the truth?" the Sheriff asked, taking the child and handing her the keys. Walking over to me she unlocked the cell door and walked in and over to me before crouching down in front of me she unlocked the manacles. She grabbed my hand and walked over to where Corbett was standing. I couldn't help but notice that she had the softest hands I had ever felt. When all of a sudden she pulled my hand up and stretched it out.

"See this stitching here? And all along his seam? It's all hand done grant you this could be done by a reenacter but I highly doubt it because the thread and the seam are too fine it has to be hand done and in the late 17th century during the war men had to do their own patch work to keep their clothes up and being wearable. And I have to say I am jealous of your stitch work Mr. Crane, your slipknot's is impeccable." She said looking at the seam on the arm.

Well isn't that surprising? She knows her stitching. "Thank you Mrs. Potter and you are correct in your assessment of my clothes I did do them, but how do you know?" I watched as her eyes clouded over and her posture got straight. What has this beautiful women been through that would make her act as if she has been through war?

Because I have been through the same Mister Crane and do call me Bambi I don't do the Miss. Thing very well." Doesn't do the miss thing very well? But what about her husband surely the men of this time era aren't that stupid as to let her go unattained.

"You're husband must think otherwise. And please call me Ichabod." I stated and I knew I was fishing. Why was I fishing what about Katrina? You know my wife? What happened to that? Why can I think what I think and forget about my wife? But when I say wife all I can think of is black hair and cream skin. What about red hair and tanned skin? Ahhh forget it I'm actually getting a headache with all of this!

"Nope my husband doesn't care seeing as I don't have one. Do you know where you came from before you Morales picked you up?" she asked. OH. MY. GOD. How can this be right?! The men are stupid in this era. That's odd I wonder why she's stepping away. Or right probably because I'm staring ok time to get down to business.

"Yes, of course shall I show it you?" I asked with my hands behind my back. She nodded and turned to the Sheriff Corbett took the child and turned around to walk back up the stairs.

I turned to the Sheriff and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he just shook his head and lifted his hand and pointed at the stairs.

Nodding I walked up the stairs with the Sheriff behind me. Turning I looked around for Miss. Bambi I saw the door next to the door down to the cell swing shut, so I followed it and opened the door and there she was with sitting at one of the chairs and feeding the baby.

"May I ask how old he is?" I asked sitting next to her on the other chair.

"He's just 2 months old." She smiled and her eyes lit up. Apparently that was a good way to go, she loved her little boy.

"And the father's not in the picture?" I asked curious about the man who would let her go.

"Um, both his mother and father are dead, I'm his godmother, his grandmother didn't want him after the subsequent demise of her whole family. She hit the bottle pretty hard and just started to neglect him when I was coming out here, I showed up to hear him crying and screaming and her just sitting there with a half a bottle of vodka. So I took him had her sign custody papers and we have been hear ever since." She said the light dimming in her eyes.

"Sorry, I was just curious." I said feeling very awkward.

She nodded and looked at the baby, as we sat there. The door opened and we both looked up to see the sheriff coming in, walking over the coat hanger he grabbed his coat and off the desk and his keys.

"You both ready to go?" he asked looking at us. We both nodded.

"Good, Mr. Crane your riding with me, Bambi, can you put Teddy's car seat in the back, I think it would be better if we rode in one car." The sheriff said.

She nodded and strapped him into the contraption that had wheels on it.

We all walked out and once everything was settled it was show time. Though I'm not sure about this motorized carriages business.

**I know that on the Show that Ichabod is all nice and 17****th**** century like but I have a feeling that not all of him is like that so I decided to let his naughty little thoughts fly in this chapter **

**Tell me what you think yeah?**

**A big thanks to the following people that favorite and are now following this story:**

**Countrygirl83**

**Dragonbloodsky**

**Little green fairy of Doom**

**MarieSeleneArroyo**

**Nymphadora Jackson**

**Peyton-Alice**

**Shadow Phoenix 16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The whole in the ground, and understanding the man who came from it. . . kind of?**

**Bpov**

Since I was sitting in the back of the car with Teddy I was able to go to look out the window as Mister Crane was pointing out the different ways he went to get to the main street. While I stared out the window my mind went back to England and my once friends I probably should have done something about them before I left but I wasn't much better than Andromeda when it came to my grief but I did get all my back and then some.

_~Flashback~_

_Gringotts bank, London Branch._

"_Thank you for coming Miss Potter." Rangok said sitting down and holding his hand for her to do the same._

"_Thank you for not taking me for everything I had, for what I did to the bank." I joked lightly sitting in the proffered seat._

"_Yes, well in light of what you needed and you did fund and help the rebuild of it which is why I have asked you here or at least it's one of the reasons. We as the goblin nation would like to offer you our friendship for everything that you have done for us and the rebuild even if your actions caused the need for rebuilding." Rangok smiled a small closed mouth small._

"_Thank you Lord Rangok, and a gladly and happily accept the offer and am humbled that you chose me." I said with a smile of my own._

"_Now that the pleasant matters are out of the way I am afraid that we have to move onto the more serious and sorrowful. I have here the last will and testament to Remus and Nymphadora Tonks. I have read it and the short version is that they have left you everything that they had including their son in hopes that you will raise him well and respectful much like yourself. Along with that is the money that your godfather Sirius Black left to him has sat in his vault and collected interest in the past two years and left you with a substantial amount of money coming to a nice nest egg of 3.4 million galleons even." Rangok said looking at the cliff-notes version of the will._

"_I will leave that alone for when Teddy gets ready for school." I said trying to keep the eyes at bay that they would trust me with their only child even if they made me the Godmother. The head goblin nodded his head and went on._

"_With that they also wish that Teddy's Grandmother see him whenever she wishes unless you feel for whatever reason she shouldn't." He continued. I nodded I had no problem with that; he needed every little family member that he had._

"_Now that is out of the way, we move onto some discrepancies in your accounts, have you ever received any mail from gringotts before now? Anything at all?" He asked looking in my eyes._

"_No, not at all why?" I asked feeling like a lead balloon had just set in my stomach if he was asking that then something was not right, not right at all._

"_It's as we feared. Since your parents died Dumbledore has been taking a extensive amount of money and putting it in his own account, also when you started Hogwarts he started paying Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as well as Molly Weasley, each have been paid between 500 and 1,000 galleons depending on the year and probably if they got hurt or not." Rangok looked up with sympathetic eyes, as I just stared at him and the feeling of the balloon grew with each and every word he said. They had been paid? Since school started? Why though? But that would explain so much about their behavior._

_The next four hours was spent going over everything and anything only to find that the betrayal went deep with Ron, Hermione, Molly and Ginny, and Dumbledore._

"_I want it all back! I don't care what it does to them I want it all back. Every last penny." I said, chocking slightly, he nodded, wrote on a piece a paper and slipped it in a hole by his desk._

"_It will all be done." He said. I nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you know?" He asked._

"_Um, yeah, can I look over my homes? Where they are and everything?" I asked. He nodded and went to a cabinet door and grabbed a couple of huge files._

"_This is everything you own, and probably why Dumbledore was so hard up to control you." Rangok said._

_Looking at the file I saw that I owned several properties in London, Australia, Ireland, France, Japan, and New Zealand._

_Turning the page I chocked on my tongue, well that is a good reason. Seeing as I owned all of United States minus like four states!_

"_Holy shit!" I stammered out. Causing Rangok to laugh out loud._

"_Indeed." He nodded._

"_That certainly explained a lot._

_We went over everything before I left heading back to Grimmuald Place. Walking into the house. I see Ron and Hermione sitting there at the table talking like they had a right to be there after everything._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling everything came back, all the feelings everything._

"_Bambi! Where were you?" Hermione asked, jumping up and looking at her."_

"_I just came from Gringotts. Imagine my surprise when I was told that you had been paid for being my friends. Tell me that you didn't know, please tell me." I begged with tears dripping down my face. These were my family; the last people that I thought loved me. When they said nothing I knew that I was told the truth. They had stolen from me, and didn't even try and lie about it, or anything._

"_Get out."I said._

"_Bambi—"Hermione tried to say_

"_GET OUT! I WANT YOU OUT NOW AND NEVER TO RETURN!" I screamed at them making them jump and head to the fireplace and quickly flooing out and leaving me to cry in silence._

_Not too long after that I went back to Gringotts and got a port-key to leave to the furthest place after locking down my vaults and letting them know to send the letters saying that they were return everything and to make sure that they did send it that they do it when they were in public. I wanted them to be crucified in the public._

_With that I left went to Andromeda and got Teddy and we left._

_~Flash back over~_

"Miss Bambi? Are you coming?" I heard the cultured tones of Mr. Crane breaking through the memories. Looking around I see that we were parked in the middle of the woods.

"Yes, sorry, I was caught in my thoughts." I looked over to the car seat only to see that Corbin had already gotten him out. Turning around I saw that Mr. Crane had his hand down waiting for me to grab it so that he can help me out; putting my hand in his he wrapped his hand lightly around mine and pulled me up and out of the car. Wow has been a while since I was treated like that. Smiling up to him and letting go of his hand I walked over to Corbin and Teddy, with Mr. Crane following behind me.

"So, are we ready?" Crane asked. We he got nods even from Teddy causing him to chuckle.

He lead us down a path where we could see his boot prints, following those, it took us an hour to find the opening where he came from.

"Wow, they really put you out in the middle of nowhere." Corbin said, shifting a sleeping Teddy to the other shoulder.

"Indeed." He said. Leading us down to the stairs, and threw the maze like tunnels we finally came to the hole where something come from, I quickly looked around.

I found, bottles and the rats, snakes and frogs that were obviously inside, with some type of liquid most likely water.

And the hole that he came from, crouching down and touching it I felt wax, mixed with the dirt in the hole. I see something sticking out of the dirt picking it up I found out that it's a bible.

"This is what type of ritual that I thought it would be. He is telling the truth oh I also found this." I said handing the bible to Crane.

"This is General George Washington's bible." He said with reference.

"Huh, maybe that can answer some unanswered questions. Let's get out of here; I don't like the feel of this place." I said.

With that we left the hole and walked back to the car and left back to the station.

**So here is chapter three. Thank you to all of the people who have favorite this story and sorry for the bit of hiatus it was final's for the semester so I was busy with that and then took a bit of a break but I thank you to all how reviewed I loved knowing what you guys think about my stories. To answer some questions and put some fears to rest. First off to Shadow Phoenix16 yes I was going to make her the MOD and help control Mr. Abraham. To pinkpink110 I might be changing the outcome of some of the outcomes to some of the episodes and you will really notice around episode seven and nine and most likely the rest. After 7 so sorry if you don't like that sorry but it needs to happen to fit how I see the story and to dhh I put her at such a small height because I am going to add some abuse and she will open up to him to it so that is why and no I will not be making it so that Miss. Katrina can inhabit her body, in fact, I'm not a fan of Katrina my personal preference so I'm gonna kinda make her bad so, yeah and I hope that you all don't mind making her super fem!harry! and all that and I hope that all your questions on the way this story is going if not you can always PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **

**Thanks to my readers**

**Amandawhitlock.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Life and death and how we move on.**

BPOV

"Miss Bambi my I inquire as to how you know of the-what did you call it? The ritual?" Crane turned to look at me in the back seat where I was staring at Teddy.

"What do you mean, how I do I know? Shouldn't you already realize that it was done with magic?" I asked looking at him like he had grown two extra heads.

"Magic? Are you certain?" Crane asked looking bewildered. Oh boy he doesn't know, well that just makes my story telling just got that much harder. I mean I understand that we had just got done with the witch trials but seriously how do you not tell your husband that you can do magic?

I sigh, and look in the mirror at Corbin, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I know that I will have to tell him and nothing like a little more than an hour's drive ahead of us to do so.

"May I ask if you're married or not?" I ask first I need to know if he is a squib or if it was his wife.

"I am, I don't see how that has to do with what you just said." He replied.

"It has everything to do with it, you see I can feel a residual magic on you and I could feel it in that hole and the tunnel but I could tell that while it was familiar to you by the way it kind of reacted it wasn't like a relative had magic, so I therefore I guessed that it was a spouse. More than likely your wife was a witch, and therefore she can cast spells make potions and do a whole bunch of other things that we just don't have time to get into at the moment. You see when you died, she tied you with something or someone who is still alive, it might be a bloodline that has continued or something else, it's something to look into but she essentially made you sleep for the last 200 years and now that your awake it makes me wonder if whatever your tied to is awake as well. With that you have to understand with magic we can do many many things that non-magical's can't do and that is why but she might have see something or she knows something that made her want to do this, I don't know, it's again something that we will want to look into." I replied trying to think of a way to explain to him in a way he would understand that magic does exists, from the look he was giving me though it looked like I did ok, looks a little lost, kinda like when I got my Hogwarts letter.

"How do you know so much about this?" He asked looking at me with what I am becoming familiar with as his own special brand of intensity.

"Because I myself am a witch, Teddy is a wizard, in fact he has a spell on him that helps so that he doesn't change is appearance constantly. Teddy is what is known as a metamorphagus. He can change his appearance, from hair color, eye color and as he gets older he will be able to change his whole appearance. He got it from my 2 second cousins and his mother." I told him, seeing his eyes light up. Kinda reminds me of Hermione when she was researching something.

"Interesting, you think Katrina is a witch?" He asked, going back to that lost look. See this is why you tell your spouse is like. Were lucky he didn't have any kids or we could have another Tom Riddle on our hands back in the 17th century I understand being scared for being persecuted but the one you love, but I really think she should have told him, the stupid bitch.

The whole drive he would ask the questions and I would answer, I don't think I have ever met a more inquisitive person; even Hermione couldn't touch his inquisitiveness.

"Ok, you two chatty Cathy's were back at the station. I think we should stop the magic talk." Corbin chuckled as I finished explaining about potions.

"Yes, of course from what I understand other people can't know that you exist. Though if I could be taken somewhere I find myself hungry and in need of a shower if you don't mind." Crane asked looking back and forth between the two of us.

"I don't mind I have an in-law house attached to my place that I can take you to if you don't mind. That why we can let the good sheriff get back to work." I state looking to Corbin for conformation before looking back at Ichabod who nods his acceptance. So I get out of the vehicle and go around to the other side grab Teddy's car-seat, walk over to my car set him on the roof of the car to unlock it and then strap him back in before opening the door for Ichabod and then walking over to my side of the car and started it before backing up and starting the drive back.

We continue the 20 questions on the way back home.

"May I ask how old you are because you don't look all that old." Ichabod asks nervously.

"I don't mind and to answer your question I am 17 years old." I answer with a smile that turned into a chuckle when his eyes get wider.

"But-But surely you are not by yourself at such a young age." He asks, almost looking worried.

"I'm not I have my house-elves and Teddy and didn't women get married at my age in your time era?" I asked questioningly.

"Well, yes but then they weren't on they own, they had their husband's and when they had to go somewhere that was more than just into town then they women would either come with which didn't happen often or they were left with their husband's family. So therefore they weren't ever really alone." He replied still looking a little trouble that I was by myself.

"True, but I'm in a more self-imposed isolation so it's all good and when I need adult conversation that's where August comes in and keeps me from insanity." I say, shrugging my shoulder's slightly.

"My I ask why self-imposed?" he asked. Boy is this man noisy. But I feel like I can trust him and I have a feeling we're going to need this intimacy for a while to come, I can feel something is coming and I'm not entirely sure that it is going to be good. I can feel it in my gut and my gut has never steered me wrong before, just my mind.

"Um, something happened back at home and with the loss of Remus and Tonks and getting custody of teddy I just thought it would be a good idea to kinda get away from everything and kinda start anew so to speak, so I packed the two of us up and moved out here and have been here for two months and I have to say it has felt more like home than I have ever felt before so it's a nice feeling." I say smiling softly. Pulling into the drive, turn to the left and pull in front of the small little cottage-like house.

"Come on I'll show you around." I say to my new charge so to speak before getting out of the car and going to the back and grab Teddy and shutting the door and locking the car.

Walking up the front lock I grab the key and unlock the door. Walking in I grab the matches that are sitting next to the table and light the candle before bringing it with me and light the others that are around the kitchen and family room.

"It's going to have to be Candle light; due to the fact nobody updated the houses out here." I say but something tells me he isn't going to mind too much.

"I don't mind that is how I remember reading, is by candle light." He says, looking around wistfully and smiling softly. Picking up the candle next to the hallway I nod my head down to the right to show that I am going to give him the grand tour.

I show him the hallway the extra bedrooms, and then we get to the master bedroom with the double-door and the door next to it.

"So this is the Master bedroom, and it has all the necessities, that you could need." Opening the doors, we walk into the room where I swiftly set about lighting the candles in the room. The Master bedroom was done nicely in a royal blue on the walls and the carpet a nice velvety shag carpet, and the bathroom was all done in black and white Italian marble. All and all it was a nicely done and very, very expensive. Apparently my ancestors had a very expensive taste.

"So, this is obviously the bedroom through the door to your right is the bathroom, the door to your left is the closet, if you walk out your door, and turn to your immediately left you will find a door and that door will lead you down a hallway which will bring you the main house." I say to him. "If you leave your clothes out Winky will wash them and air them out." I told him looking at all the mud and wax and other things that all over him.

He nods and I smile before showing myself out and using the door that I told him about and head up the main house and walk through the back door.

I call for Winky and let her know that Ichabod is staying the cottage, and that his clothes are extremely delicate and need the utmost care when cleaning them. And then I called Dobby so that he could take Teddy and put him in the crib once all that was done, I grabbed a bottle of chardonnay and glass and sat on the couch and drank some, only for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" I sigh.

"Bambi?" I hear.

"This is her." I answer.

"It's Morales, I have some bad news for you Corbin is dead." He said and I drop the phone before everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6—the headless**

**BPOV**

Oh, god where am I? I felt around me and felt a couch. I opened my eyes and looked around before I realized that I was at home. That was when everything came rushing back to me. Corbin was dead. I sighed and closed my eyes while tears trickled down my face. Why does this always happen to me? He was like my father. Did I do something so bad that God hates me this much?

"Leftennat?" I heard Crane's voice coming softly from the left side of the couch. Taking a deep breath she looked over to her left.

"Is everything ok?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Not really but like everything it will be later in time." I answered back.

"May I ask what, happened?" He asked. Cocking his head slightly to the left.

"Corbin is dead, I don't know how or anything really. I have to get to the station. I'm assuming that either Winky or Dobby came and got you?" I asked amused by the over protectiveness of my house-elf's.

"Yes, I do believe it was Winky." He answered, slightly amused.

"Dobby!" I called. And he came in automatically.

"Oh Missus Bambi is awake oh goody I was so worried." Dobby babbled with tears rolling down his face.

"I'm ok Dobby, it was just a shock." Looking at the clock, I saw that it was about 5:30 which means that teddy was going to be waking up soon. "I have to go down to the station, and teddy will be waking up here soon, can you keep an eye on him?"

"Yes, me and Winky will be taking the most bestest care of the young master." Dobby says beaming. I nodded and moved to get up, but Crane got up and came around and slowed my roll, by helping me sit up before standing up.

"Thank you," I said blushing a little.

"You're welcome." He replied, letting go of my hand.

We walked out to the care, and got in before we started to head towards the station.

When we got there, we got out and headed into the station, and heading towards Morals.

"Luke! What can you tell me about what happened?" I asked

"Um, bambi, you know, I can't. . . "

"It's ok Morals, you can tell her, she was his partner." Irving said coming down the hall.

"It was kind of a normal murder scene, except for the fact that upon arriving on the scene, we found Corbin in the barn, and his head was decapitated from his body. But what was really weird was the wound was cauterized and had to have been when he was killed not after according to the ME's report." Morals said, and I tried to keep what little in my stomach I had from coming up. But then something they said stopped me.

"Did you say his wound was cauterized?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah, significance to you?" Morals asked and Irving looked up.

"No, no, just thought it was weird, myself. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah two cops on the scene said that the saw a headless horseman with a bow on his hand." Morals laughed like they were crazy. I forced one myself, out of the corner of my eye I saw Crane jerking slightly.

"Ok, then thank you so much, um, can you do this case, I'm going to set up the funeral arrangements, and I'm too close to this to think properly." I asked Morals.

"Sure, sure, for what it's worth Bambi, I am sorry, I know how close you two were." He said with pity in his eye and a squeeze to my shoulder, he left.

"Why you don't take a few days, Corbin already told me about Crane here helping with a couple of your cases you can keep him on retainer. Do you need to place him any place?" Irving asked when he saw Crane walking down the hallways and looking at the picture. Thank you Corbin.

"No, I have room; he's staying at my little in-laws house. But thanks and I'll take those days." I said with a slight smile. We had grown close as well, I made sure that he was able to go and see his daughter every weekend by taking his cases home with me and reading his notes so that I can write a report.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure." Irving said. And I nodded.

"I'm going to head out, and get started on the arraignments." I told him and he nodded. "Let us know when it is, yeah?" "Will do.

"Crane, you ready?" I asked walking toward him.

"Yes, I am. But I must ask, you looked a little bit frightened, when the other officer said that his wound had been cauterized." He asked as he walked with me and his hands were gripped behind his back.

"That's because I was, please tell me you still have Washington's bible?" I asked hoping he did.

"I do, my I inquire as to why you would ask?" Crane looked at me.

"Because if I am right about this, then we have issues, and don't try and act as if you didn't react to what Morals said, about a headless horseman." I said looking at him.

We got into the car and I gunned it home making it there within a few minutes.

I followed Crane into his room hand waited for him to grab the bible. He handed it to me and I grabbed it and flipped through it till I found Revelations, and went to chapter 6 and read out loud.

"The Seals

6 I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come!" 2 I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest.

3 When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come!" 4 Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make people kill each other. To him was given a large sword.

5 When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. 6 Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "Two pounds[a] of wheat for a day's wages,[b] and six pounds[c] of barley for a day's wages,[d] and do not damage the oil and the wine!"

7 When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come!" 8 I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth. (1)

I closed my eyes and sighed. "The headless horseman has come to sleepy hollow."

"You don't look to sad about that?" he said, with question's in his eyes.

"That's because I'm not," I said, with I slight smile.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because we have a way to control him."

** passage/?search=revelation%206:1-8**

**Thank you to all your patience, I am a senior this year and my class schedule is killing me, so I try and get my chapters up when I can. But I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and everything else.**

**Big thanks to:**

**Adaya Black**

**Aleera GiacoRavenne**

**Angelus Animi**

**Arkansas Sweetheart**

**BloodyXwolfrain**

**Chaos Mancer**

**ChezaTakehashii**

**Chuyukiluvs2Glomp**

**Darkest-Dark-Lady**

**Deathus**

**DocBrown13**

**FictionSeeker2013**

**Fire Bean Flower**

**Forbidden Light**

**ForeverDancer**

**GaaraxFangirl3**

**Gemini18**

**Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter**

**GoddessBast18**

**Haley-Belle**

**Harrison-Potter-Malfoy**

**HermioneandMarcus**

**ILoveGeorgeEads**

**Ivansama**

**James1996**

**Jrz8kiwi**

** . .else**

**Katrina Storm**

**Katya Romanov**

**Kinghtmare147**

**Lectrice assidue**

**Lily887787**

**Little Racoon**

**Milena Vitorio**

**MistressSnow24**

**Neihaera**

**NickyNakoleT**

**Nile Freya**

**Nymphadora Jackson**

**Padfootette**

**Peyton-Alice**

**Reedy-Girl**

**Roseflame Crystalheart**

**SpeedIE22**

**Serenity Isihimoto**

**Shadow Phoenix 16**

**ShinobiTwin05**

**SilverSnowVixenAiko**

**SkullKey4758**

**Slavaskia**

**SmilingJester**

**Snush**

**SpunkyHellKitty**

**TLM9312**

**Terra Fair**

**TimeLordLady**

**Timeless-shadow-shilo**

**VenusNightStartFall**

**Wild-Leopard-Eyes**

**Writingperson**

**Anitras-kitsune-ju san**

**Bookworm12091**

**Candinarus25**

**Caseylu**

**Celise1020**

**Chibichinibi98**

**Cmshilly**

**Coastiewife465**

**Dhh**

**Dinawen**

**Dracula2000**

**Fluffy24**

**Franniexbabe**

**Gingin1975**

**God of all**

**Hyper kitten**

**Jazza23455**

**Jeny1221**

**Katyha**

**Kylynnjen**

**Lulu-20-07**

**m-f42**

** .5811**

**roberts32514**

**shadowpanther121**

**silverwolfloststar**

**Tia's dark knight**

**twilightjazz**


End file.
